gaara en akatzuki
by kutAriiniZ189
Summary: gaara la ves que fue secuestrado, le dieron a elegir, si queria unirse a aktzuki o queria que destruyeran suna. lo se fue horrible el summary pero que se le va a ser


_Gaara en akatzuki:_

_Todo se remonta a la vez en que Gaara fue secuestrado por sasori y deidara, pero todo tomara otro rumbo cuando a nuestro kazekage se le ofrece unirse a la organización a cambio de seguir viviendo. Naruto y su grupo al buscar a Gaara, solo encontraron un cuerpo muerto, pero lo que no sabían es que era otro sujeto._

_Han pasado exactamente 5 años desde lo ocurrido y al kazekage se ha tomado por muerto dando como nuevo líder a temari. _

_Gaara dejo mucho atrás, pero no lo recuerda ya que se quito la memoria para poder seguir con su trabajo en akatzuki y no sufrir por los sentimientos. Una chica ha quedado sola ya que era la novia del pelirrojo y ha quedado como madre soltera._

_Pero todos se darán la sorpresa de su vida cuando el aguamarina valla a suna por una misión de destrucción._

_Historia._

_Deidara: y que decides – pregunto desafiante hacia el pelirrojo que se encontraba en el piso con lesiones muy graves._

_Gaara: … y que ganaría con unirme a su organización – hablaba con bastante dificultad._

_Sasori: que no ataquemos a tu aldea – se movió hasta quedar a un lado – responde que no tengo paciencia._

_Gaara: "shukaku: di que si mocoso, así estaríamos asegurados de que no nos mataran – Gaara: esta será la ultima vez que te haga caso" de acuerdo pero para que me quieren a mi._

_Deidara: eso es por que eres el único que posee el primer demonio, lo cual nos puede dar beneficios a la organización, ya que puedes detectar a los demás._

_Naruto: "Gaara, por favor despierta…" – rogaba el rubio chico mientras ayudaba a, chiyo-ba-sama a revivir a un cadáver que no era mas que una figura de arcilla – GAARA!!_

_Todos los presentes ya tenían claro de que el kage no despertaría nunca de su sueño eterno, pero eso resultaba imposible decírselo al oji azul que lloraba por su amigo – Naruto, ya deja de intentarlo – le decía una de las personas que venia de suna, nadie quería hablar en ese momento – el esta muerto – nombro kankuro bastante cabizbajo._

_Naruto: demo… no puedo dejar que muera – se resistía a mas no poder para salvar a su amigo._

_Chiyo: es verdad Naruto, ya no hay nada que hacer ahora, solo dejarlo en paz… - le susurro solo para que el pudiera escucharlo._

_Naruto: se lo prometí a ella – le susurro también – si fallo en esto, no podré hacer nada por mis amigos._

_Chiyo: Gaara – Naruto tomo atención a lo que diría – no le gustaría que todos estuvieran así – paro el chacra que salía de sus manos – a el le gustaría que lo recordaran como el kazekage que dio su vida por la aldea._

_Naruto dejo de reclamar y se levanto del suelo con la anciana, dio unos pasos hacia el lado contrario al del supuesto cadáver de "Gaara", para poder ser abrazado por Sakura a que lo consolara._

_Baki: has llegado - pregunto a unos guardias que se encontraban en las afueras de la aldea como todo el mundo._

_Guardias: no, no hemos sabido nada – viendo hacia el horizonte – creo que han llegado – digo viendo como unas sombras aparecían con destino a la aldea, pero ninguno mostraba muy buena cara. Pasaron largos y lentos minutos hasta que llegaron todos, temari venia llorando no había soportado mucho, mientras que kankuro, Naruto, Sakura u chiyo-ba-sama venían cargando una bolsa negra que parecía una persona muerta._

_Baki: que ha pasado – pregunto con un tinte de tristeza al saber la respuesta, pero lo único que consiguió fue un negamiento de cabeza por parte del sabaku mayor – TODOS MUESTREN SU RESPETO Y DEJEN PASAR AL KAZEKAGE A LA ALDEA! – muchos quedaron boca abierta por lo que había dicho, y otros solo lo tomaron indiferentemente y dejaron un paso para que entrara a la aldea._

_Al día siguiente: _

_Todos se encontraban vestidos de negro, al parecer toda la aldea había venido para el funeral de el pelirrojo, cada uno paso al frente dando una rosa blanca en la tumba. Cada uno con su recuerdo malo y bueno sobre el chico, pero nadie se dio cuenta de que faltaban dos personas. Era un día bastante lúgubre ya que había empezado una lluvia de desierto que era bastante duradero _

_Naruto: veo que no has querido ir – dijo a una chica de cabellera rubia y ojos azules como el – te quería pedir perdón por no poder salvarlo, yo te lo había prometido y…_

_¿?: Shhh – le tapo la boca con un dedo – no fue tu culpa, no fue de nadie – sonrió para el chico pero sus ojos detonaban un vació extremo._

_Naruto: igual ciento que debía hacer algo – abrazo a la chica para poder sacar todo el sentido de culpa que lo estaba consumiendo. Así pasaron unas horas hasta que se separaron – quieres ir a despedirte de el…katara – le pregunto lo mas suave que pudo_

_Katara: hai – fue guiada hasta el lugar de la tumba en la que ya no se encontraba nadie. El oji azul le dio un pequeño empujón para que se adelantase a la tumba para que depositara su rosa, un poco nerviosa fue hasta la tumba, regalándole un beso a la rosa a la cual deposito en la tumba._

_Continuara…_


End file.
